The Arcane
The group has moved onto a new age, where it is not completely dominated by mysterious creatures, but rather a mix of both the known and unknown. Though there will be a diversity of different creatures, a good portion of the group are likely creatures of the Alurian species. Although wary and curious, this group has become very welcoming to the regular animals of this world. Territory The Arcane’s territory is made of a lightly wooded forest. The trees here have thin trunks and the grass on the ground could easily cover your paws in some areas. In the grass lies the occasional weed and small white flower. This place is rather unexplored excluding the agricultural parts to grow food meaning you might find some interesting wooden structures rotting away and eaten by termites. This is more of a place just to catch prey as to supporting animals 24/7. The forest leads over to a large hub which the Arcanists call their camp. This hub is always bustling with activity. The first thing you’ll see here is most likely the abandoned radio tower in the middle. This radio tower has been repurposed to lead to the Underground Sect of the clan, but we’ll get more into that later. To the left are three old shopping centers with one holding shoes, another shirts, and the last headgear. These stores still hold their original purpose with a shopkeeper coming in each day to sell their wares which would do nothing but make you more fashionable. Below the shopping area is a couple of abandoned coffee shops members may use if they don’t want to stand in the sun, rain, etc. To the right are three larger buildings, two connected by a ramp. The first one on the ground is another cafe which members may chill in but this one is semi-functional in the food and drink department. Right above that cafe is a news station, also known as where announcements are made. The announcements are shown on the large screen right above it as the news station is for looking in on what the President is doing or even if they are there. No matter how much you try to contact the President through the glass, they will not hear you and you will not hear them. That is why there’s a back door accessible where the housing buildings are. The last building is a sort of battle dojo. This is where you can fight other Arcanists or hone your skills in battle. Now more about the elevator in the radio tower, this is where we meet another part of the clan. This elevator leads to an underground area of the Arcane where more members reside. These Arcanists are more low tech than the main hub and use steampunk ideas for everything. The walls of the cavern they live in are covered in panels that display the sky at different times of day. For example, at daytime on a partly cloudy day the panels will show the equivalent of the weather. On the ceiling of the cavern is large light that acts as the sun and moon for the Underground Sect. These two high tech things are probably the only high tech things you’ll see here. Every building here has a steampunk twist to it and even some of the people who live here where a steampunk-esque garb. The housing in each area differs very much so that it’s hard to believe this is one whole clan working together in harmony. The upper ground has large towers that have many apartments which many members could fit into. There isn’t very many though because of the sheer amount of members each one can hold. The lower ground has small houses which could fit one or two members in at a time. This means there are more houses down here. A small group of knights remained after an older generation of warriors, the ones who belonged to Lunarclan, later Prospit. The small group sought out a new place, a new home. One where the usual outside couldn't harm them. A void opened up at the top of Skaia's snowy hills, and inside was something amazing.....Above them where brilliant rainbow clouds of gas and minerals, chemicals and what have you. Nebulas visible to the naked eye. The dull glitter of baby stars in the sky. It was vibrant. CENTER ISLE The center isle is a giant chunk of floating land in the void. It's got many mineral and crystal formations not often seen on the surface world. On the northern side of the formation, there's a new born volcano usually erupting magma and phosphorus into the new atmosphere. While non-lethal, it's never a bad idea to watch out for eruptions go. As for flora, there are many kinds of flowers. Just as abundant as all the colors you could mix on a canvas. There are also lots of trees. They don't have many branches near the trunks, and are for the most part....very tall. Big tree's. The tree's grow in thickness near the center of the island, becoming taller and more dense. The farther into the forest, the bigger the tree's, and the more the foliage. Who knows what you could find in there....sky's the limit. Speaking of sky's, it's always nighttime. There are no stars in the sky, and most heat in the atmosphere comes from geoactivity. Future stars seem to be blooming in the sky though. The airs very humid here, and it's not hard to find water. Water is pooling everywhere. There seems to be some infinite sources of water, seeing as there's a waterfall at the end of the island that seems to fall into the infinite nothing. VOID ISLANDS 3 to be discovered (one is the city) Rules * paste ic rules here Ranks Superintendent (aka the SI): the superintendent is the leader of the group, their word is law and must be followed. This is a HIGH POSITION. Twilightprincess Vice-Superintendent (aka the VSI): the vice-superintendent is the co-leader of the group. Although it is the superintendent's word that is final, they are to be held with the same respect, as they hold nearly the same amount of power. They are the next in line to become the superintendent after the superintendent either steps down, disappears, or dies. This is a HIGH POSITION. Cyrus Ace: the ace is the deputy equivalent of the group, they are the next in line to become the vice-superintendent after the vice-superintendent either steps down, disappears, is demoted, or dies. This is a HIGH POSITION. Regina The Crows: The crows are the medicine cats of the Arcane, they are relied upon to heal the wounded and sick members of the group. They are also expected to check-up on everyone's heal periodically. Any member is free to learn and use herbs but the Crow is the main source of knowledge and is the expert of the area. The crow has permission to promote or demote their own apprentice without permission, unless the superintendent notices an extreme lack of activity or participation in healing the wounded. Its title is derived from the crow-mask wearing doctors from the Bubonic Plague, which are closely associated with steampunk doctors. This is a HIGH POSITION. The Crow Novice: they are the medicine cat apprentice equivalent of the Arcane, they will be required to train under the crow(s) and learn about herbs. If the crow is unable to be present to heal the novice will be depended on to help with the healing. They are next in line to become crows. This is a SEMI-HIGH POSITION. Militonians: They are like the assistant deputies of the group, they might be relied upon to go do special missions for the group and they report back to the superintendent on specific matters. They are allowed to accept invites and requests if it's not a serious matter that the superintendent might be required to be present. This is a HIGH POSITION. Animates: the event planner of the arcane. In charge of events, battle training, and overall getting everything together. They might also be relied on to do other important tasks. This is a HIGH POSITION. Private Investigators: The spies of the group, they're a secret division relied upon to go spying on enemy clans, tribes or groups to gather information on them and try and find weaknesses amongst the groups if any. No one else is allowed to know about this sector. Those promoted in this area still have the opportunity to be promoted in other areas and keep this position. This is a SEMI-HIGH POSITION. Ash Cyrus Rozzers: a group of members that have proven themselves worthy and active among the group, they are responsible for welcoming members into the group, giving them tours and making sure they feel welcome. This is a SEMI-HIGH POSITION. Lihim Whinchat Xion Citizens: normal members of the Arcane. Includes regular warriors, elders, queens (or abbesses), and children (or chavy/chavvies). There are an unlimited number of citizens in the Arcane. Titles paste titles here Politics Allies • Stormclan • Westeros • Solsticeclan • Thunderclan • Seaglassclan • The Blackheart Rogues Enemies • The Exiles History In a world so vast and so mysterious, with mutations and powers and a history just as odd and complex as the magic used in today's times is it really that surprising that entire species of odd and strange creatures could just appear, as if they were formed out of nothing but air. No one knows for sure where Arcanists came from, not even themselves for they are relatively new, but whatever brought them here had fogged up their memory and left them with only glimpses of their homeland and their family and friends that may or may not still be living there. The Arcanists consist of a few species, with more varieties and types coming all the time in the same mysterious way, some of these are Snowferras, Fireferras, Snowgrunes, Leprecorns, Coeluras and even the celestial looking Star Cats. However this is not all of the many types of Arcanists, and some are kept a mystery for fear of being hunted by the more violent creatures of the clans. Many challenges will face these new species, as they make friends and accept non-arcane bred species such as domestic cats, wild cats, wolves, so on into their ranks they expose themselves to dangers, illnesses, warfare - the fate of the group is unknown, but gods willing they will push through and keep on their exploration, they have come too far to fail now. The Flame Era The history of the Arcane during the reign of Pridefulflame is mostly unknown. They lived in a mountainous territory, with a series of caves providing them with shelter. Strange trees grew around the camp, with glowing sap that was used in their traditional methods of recording their history- marking paw prints on the wall for each stage of a cat's life. The Alurian Colony was full of magical and brightly coloured species, mainly beings such as snowferras and fireferras, nyari, coelura and starcats. They worshipped a single god, Theseus, and believed in the never-ending cycle of life. They were connected to Theseus by the power of the Stone of Ages, which lay in the centre of camp and was used by not only the leader, but by other members in need of guidance. However, not all who asked would receive an answer. However, the end of Pridefulflame's reign is the moment most remembered by many of the original Arcanists. An enemy tribe raided the camp, taking advantage of the group's surprise and breaking apart the Stone of Ages. Pridefulflame was killed, and a strange force transported the group- possibly through time, possibly even through the fabric of the universe itself. The Arcanists (or Alurians, as they were called in that time) simply appeared in an area resembling their old home. However, it was changed, with no pawprints on the walls for many of the cats they had left behind. Their memories were fogged by the process that brought them here. They didn't know how to get home, or what happened to them, so many of them stayed together, carrying on the traditions and beliefs of the Alurians, even though all they had known was gone. Afterthought, the previous deputy, claimed the name Afterglow, and the Glow Era began. The Glow Era The Alurians were all lost, confused, having very little memory as to where they had come from. Their leader was gone, so the previous deputy, by the name of Afterthought, stepped up, becoming Afterglow. Afterglow helped the Colonists grow, and make sense of the new world. Eventually, he elected Lukademus as deputy. Lukademus had an unfortunate demise, and Bluesky would succeed him. The reign of Afterglow was closed in November 2014, when Afterglow was murdered. Bluesky became the new leader, taking the name Blueflame. The Flame Era The Illumination Era After Blueflame's murder, Twilightprincess took leadership of the Colony, taking the name Twilightillumination. During her reign, there were many changes put into place. The ranks were changed, removing the semi-high position of the warrior, and adding several new positions, as well as the title of Magistrate. The new ranks had a royal theme, with the leader being King or Queen, deputy being Regent, and assistant deputies being Nobles. The name of the group was also changed to The Arcane. During the Illumination Era, the Arcane lived in a set of ruins, but it was destroyed by humans as part of the Living Legends event. The Arcane and ThunderClan fought together but were unable to stand up against the humans. Both territories were destroyed, with no trees or prey left surviving. The group was cursed to live in the ruined territory until it was cleaned up and replanted. Arcanists went to ThunderClan's territory to assist them in the cleanup effort, and ThunderClan did the same for the Arcane. Afterwards, the Arcanists would move to a castle, where they would remain until a devastating earthquake would force them to move once again. However, the Illumination Era came to an unexpected end when the Star Council demoted all HPs in the Arcane and promoted Tony Stark as leader in her place. The Stark Era Tony Stark was promoted to leader by the Star Council during the end of the cleanup after humans invaded the territory and destroyed it. Star Council demoted all other HPs, due to an overall lack of activity after the event. However, it was a long time before these ranks were refilled. The Stark Era was a difficult time for the Arcane, due to a lack of members and having to move territories several times. During the time the Arcanists were staying at the castle, a new deputy, Ignacio was promoted. Ignacio was demoted again shortly after, and Twilightprincess, the previous leader, was made deputy in his place. After the earthquake, the Arcane moved to a city, where they took residence in a large tower. They lived in this city for about a month before it was destroyed by giant reptiles. The group attempted to survive in this destroyed city, but the presence of the reptiles made this near impossible. After several members were injured, they decided that the best thing to do would be to move once again. The territory they moved to next was a forested area, with a large central hub that they used as a camp. It had a technological theme, and was split into two parts- the upper and the subterranean sectors. Several new ranks were introduced, the Private, a secret spy rank, and the sector system, which assigned each Arcanists to a different type of task. The rank names were changed from their royal theme to a more modern theme. Twilightprincess was deputy, however, an agreement between her and Tony led to Callie Kraken becoming leader after the latter was murdered by an unknown invader from ColouredClan. The Kraken Era The ___ Era The beginning of Twilightprincess's second reign was rather uneventful, that was, until a demon took residence in her body without her knowledge. The ranks were changed to fit a more steampunk theme, with names such as 'superintendent' and 'militonian,' though they remained in the forested hub area that Tony had brought them to. Around Christmastime of 2015, the humans decided to try taking back the plaza from the Arcanists in hopes of repurposing it for their own uses. This caused them to flee into the forest until things died down. They refused to move territories again, and were determined to fight for what was theirs. During this time, Twilight discovered the demon hiding in her psyche, though it was too late, and he kicked her out of her own body. Later, they would switch bodies again, sending the Arcane into a frenzy of confusion when the two returned, claiming that they were each Twilight. The real Twili was kicked out and exiled, though she would return with a new body and join under the alias 'Midna.' For a majority of Twilight's reign, she had lived as 'Midna,' hiding from the demon who usurped her place as superintendent, Ganondorf, and attempting to pull together her group from behind the scenes. Ganon was lazy and neglectful, especially around July and August, and after a large amount of effort from Midna and her friends, they were able to overthrow the demonic figure and reinstate the real Twilight's leadership in September of 2016. However, the plaza was damaged in this great battle against him, and they were forced to pick up their things once again and get moving. There was no way they were going to completely abandon it, despite the fact that they were moving. Towards the end of Ganon's takeover, and the continuation of the real Twilight's, the Arcane caught the attention of the First Order, and were attacked. They also decided to merge with an ally, Skaia, formerly known as Lunarclan and the Kingdom of Prospit, prior to being raided. After the final battle against Ganon, the collective group decided to head out to the former Skaian island to claim it as their own. Religion and Customs Religion is a free for all, no one is forced to believe in anything and everything is up to whatever choice they want to make. The Arcane, however, does have its own religion, which is optional to follow, but has heavily affected the group in the past. Theseus was born, from nothing but stardust, the mighty god however was lonely, and in order to watch and see life and growth for himself, he decided to sacrifice himself, allowing his body to cave in on itself and form what humans would call the big bang. However the core of Theseus's magic could be found in the center of earth, stabilizing the life on it. However, the magic was unstable and those who followed the god became too powerful and so Theseus's spirit formed a gate that allowed for six paths of energy to flow out at one, limiting the amount of power to branches, and while these branches intertwined and connected to one another, they were separate and had their own purpose and meaning, much like individuals. This was called The Source Gate. Theseus then promoted three loyal creatures to the position of Wardens, these wardens are not good or evil, they themselves have no personality while before in their lifetime they each had their own families and lives when they were called by the god, they were made to drink from the pool of origin, which then bonded their souls together - The Wardens are one entity, one council, they act as one to follow the codes that Theseus put down, which, are very few. I - There is no good, there is no evil, and there is just what lies in front of you. Each path has its own purpose, and you must follow the road before you without regret. There is no shift in balance, for good and evil are the same being, they are within every soul, to say a soul is evil or that it is good, is false, a soul is a soul, it is energy and it will flow in many directions, and make choices considered both good and evil, to try to label a soul under such terms is foolish. II - Each individual will follow their own path and learn their own magic, they will grow and explore the path until one day they themselves meet the source gate face to face, and when that day comes they will be accepted to walk past it and join Theseus himself. III - Everyone is apart of everything, those who believe in my existence and those who do not. The pebbles are as important as the mountains like the ants are compared to the snowgrunes. We are all a part of one another, because we come from the same source. Our souls are combinations of past souls, and when one soul goes back into the source it is recycled to begin again, the process is never ending. As there are only three rules, the Wardens do not interact or interfere much with the creatures of the world, they simply watch and wait like statues. While there are branches must information about the Arcane religion was lost and forgotten, some do not believe Theseus himself is real any longer and moved onto other religions such as Starclan, while others are devoted followers. Since the arrival in the forest many things about the arcane had changed due to the lack of memories they share. However every day is a new chance to learn and perhaps discover what the branches are and unlocking the key in how to join the mighty god that some of the arcane believe in. And that's basically how it goes, Theseus is a god who doesn't give much attention to being good or bad, he supports all paths anyone decides to take, and will reward individuals for both, there is no heaven, as souls are just energy that get recycled, he supports knowledge and personal growth above all. The ancient stone within the clans gathering hall is also thought to not only be a link to their homeland but a way to contact Theseus himself. As the source gate symbol is in the floor below it. In the cave beneath the main tree, there are various walls with glowing pawprints on them, one wall is for cubs, and when they are born their parents take them over to press their paws against the walls. When the cubs reach six moons old, their pawprint is put on another wall, one for apprentices. There is also a wall for warriors, semi-high, and then high positions. This is a timeline of who was promoted when and it is a great honor to have your pawprint up on a wall with all the past legends of the clan. When a leader is promoted they must choose what suffix will fit their leadership, and once they decide they will write it down on the wall of the leader's den among the others. All suffixes will have some meaning of light to them such as spark or flame or glow, but it is personalized to help record what leadership was in charge. The group is partially dominated by the pet game species. However NORMAL non pet game related creatures can join. Coelura and Star Cats - Domestic sized creatures that have rainbow or star themed pelts. They can mate with domestic cats. Leprecorns - Sand Cat sized creatures, only can mate with leprecorns. Nyari - Hamster sized felines, only can mate with their own kind. Fireferra - Fox/Cat looking creatures, fox sized, only can mate with fireferras. Snowferras - Snow leopard sized and looking creatures, can only mate with snowferras. Pygmy Snowgrunes - Tiger sized wildcats, only can mate with snowgrunes. Snowgrunes - Rhino sized felines, only can mate with snowgrunes. Pansliers - Large cats who almost appear to be part plant, can only mate with pansliers Pyrens - Large canines that can only mate with pyrens. Cervisaurs - Large lizards with plant like horns, can only mate with cervisaurs Pytheran - Python sized snakes, can only mate with pytheran Nyari, Snowferras, Coelura, Leprecorns, Starcats, Fireferras, Pyren, Cervisaurs, Pansilers, and Pytherans are free to play, though now there are many more species that have been added to the pet game aside from those listed.